Hetalia Song Drabbles
by PastaAndWurst
Summary: Drabbles that I write during the duration of a song, inspired by that song. If you have a request, I'll take 'em! Rated T for language, slightly offensive material and the Bad Touch Trio! Will contain: FrUk, Spamano, SuFin, GerIta, PruCan, and several other boyxboy ships. Don't like don't read!
1. All American Prophet

**Before anyone gets offended! It's all in good fun, if there are any readers out there who are of the Mormon religion, I am a firm believer in believing what ever you want. This is just how I think England would react in this situation. Please no flames!**

**I don't own Hetalia! Or The Book of Mormon!**

Song 1: All American Prophet. From The Book of Mormon

Oh bollocks. Arthur had warned his former colony from going to Church with his son Utah. Those Mormons could be bloody convincing when they wanted to be. And now he was telling everyone about this weird third book to the Bible. Seriously, Golden Plates? For Christ's sake (no pun intended), the Bible is not a trilogy, and the Book of Mormon is not Return of the Jedi. This "All American Religion" was utter bullcrap, and the personification of England intended on sharing that sentiment with his former charge. As soon as he put down those steak knives.


	2. A Thousand Years

**Hey guys! It's me, PastaAndWurst! This one is dedicated to Otaku-Jewel, for being my first review/request. **

**I don't own Hetalia!**

Song Two: A Thousand Years. By Christina Perry

Every time Italy saw his face, he wondered. Why didn't he remember? Those days when they were children, in Austria's house. He knew. Italy had known for years that Germany was his childhood love. Holy Rome. He wished with all of his heart that Germany could remember. He wished that he could tell him. Tell him how happy he was when he realized that he had kept his promise. Italy had loved him for a thousand years and would love him for a thousand more, no matter how long it took Germany to remember.

Germany walked into his basement, the half not currently under Prussian occupation, and looked at the old push broom in the corner. He just sighed, wishing that he was brave enough to tell him. He chuckled remembering how he used to think that Italy was a girl. He thought about all the time he would spend, trying to gather the courage just to talk to the Italian. When he had left Austria's house, he had promised Italy that he would come back. But when he did, he was a different person. They both were. He was so shocked when they met again that he didn't have the nerve to tell Italy who he really was. He ended up keeping the persona, because that seemed to be the one character trait he couldn't shake. He had always been hopelessly in love with him, and always would be.

**I'm also an HRE is grown up Germany believer, sorry if you don't like it. If you have a request, leave it in a review, and I'll get around to it eventually! Also thank you to HungarysGotAFryingPan, for being my first follower, and for having an awesome username!**

**Next Time, a request from my sister, who from here on out shall be referred to as Poland: An Awful Lot of Running. By Chameleon Circuit.**


	3. An Awful Lot of Running

**This chapter is brought to you by my older sister, who as I have previously mentioned will be referred to as Poland. She gave me the song and let me go crazy with it. If you don't watch Doctor Who then you probably won't understand this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia**

Song 3: An Awful Lot of Running. By Chameleon Circuit

"DOCTOR!" Arthur shouted running through some alien spaceship.

"Arthur there you are! How are you old chap?" He was grabbed in the arm by the Englishman.

"No time, run!" The Doctor just laughed and took off with his old friend.

"You know, I still haven't figured out why I keep running into you."

"Really, I thought you'd have figured it out by now oh brilliant Doctor." His sarcasm, always in good taste of course, was piercing.

"What are we running from again?"

"My former charges, Alfred and Matthew. They're conspiring again. You know what happens when they start conspiring Doctor." This made even the brave time-lord blanch.

"Right. Which way Arthur?"

"It doesn't matter. Just run."

An hour later, there were two men soaked in Maple Syrup, courtesy of America's water balloons and Canada's syrup. They never did figure out why they were on that spaceship. Somewhere, back on Earth, Tony just laughed.

**Is it just me or are these getting longer? As always, if you have a request feel free to leave it in the reviews, or if you just want to leave some constructive criticism, you can do that too. Also, if you have the time, check out my new full length fic, "What Could Possibly Go Wrong?"**

**Hasta Luego**

**PastaAndWurst**


	4. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Alright, this one was definitely more than difficult for me, but I did it. I don't ship USUK, at all, but I had a request for it, so being the kind of person who can't say no, I attempted it, and these are the results. Dedicated to onarwhal, for challenging me to write something that I'm positive I would never have written otherwise.**

Disclaimer: I only own Hetalia in my dreams

* * *

****Song 4: Welcome to the Black Parade. By My Chemical Romance

England though about how a long time ago, a little America made him a huge promise. He promised that he would be a hero, someone who would defend those who had no one left to defend them. At the time he had just chuckled, seeing it as the dreams of an innocent child. Now though, he saw the man that America had become, the man that he loved. America had carried on through a Civil War, Depression, Two World Wars, and the War on Terror. He kept the promise he had made so many decades ago. Perhaps it's the very principles that his country was built on that made him do it. "Liberty and justice for all", a phrase his school children said every morning. That strength though, is exactly why he was so madly in love with the American. Nothing could tear him away from someone or something once he was committed to it unless it was hurting his people, and then he'd fight until the end to change it. The Revolution had certainly taught him that. England knew though, that America wouldn't leave him this time. They were going to be together, and they would carry on, until one or both of them left to join the black parade.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it, it's was actually quite interesting for me to stretch outside my comfort zone. Once again, if you have a request leave it in the reviews, and I promise I'll get to it!**

Hasta la pasta!  
PastaAndWurst


	5. Live Before We Die

**Song 4: Live Before We Die. From The Addams Family Musical  
Yes! It's time for some Bad Touch Trio! There are mentions of Spamano and France being rejected by England, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Hetalia is the day that I choose watching sports over watching anime.**

* * *

****Prussia sat with his two best friends in the night club. Spain was depressed because Romano was being an ass again, and France was all upset because England had regected him again. Prussia took another swig of his beer and huffed.

"That's it! You guys are getting up right now, and we are dancing!"

"Prussia, mon ami, I just don't feel up to it."

"Sí amigo, I'm just too depressed." The awesomeness known as Prussia pulled his best friends up from the table.

"Gilbert!" They shouted in unison.  
"We have to live before we die guys. So let's just dance." He smiled. He still wasn't sure if he was going to eventually fade away, or if his sheer awesomeness would stop that, but he wanted to make sure that he went out smiling, just in case.

* * *

**Ok, so it kind of deviated from the song a bit, but the title just fit Prussia so perfectly that this had to be his. As always if you have a request for a song or pairing or whatever, just let me know, and I'll do my gosh danged hardest to make it happen.**

**DFTBA Guys!**

**PastaAndWurst**


	6. Let's Not Talk About Anything Else

**Hey guys, so I'm sick and bed ridden, so I figured I'd write some more drabbles! You're all so thrilled, I know. This one is dedicated to my choir teacher, who introduced me to The Addams Family Musical!**

**Disclaimer: I own Hetalia? What you talkin about Willis!? **

* * *

Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love. From The Addams Family Musical.  
**  
**France and England. The eternally fighting countries. Around England, France just couldn't help himself. Love was all he could talk about. But England. He was hard hearted. He believed that love was a pack of lies, fiction. And love was exactly what they were fighting about this time. America had fallen in love with a mortal girl by the name of Amelia Earhart, and even though he wasn't his colony anymore, Arthur really did want what was best for Alfred. That's why he was trying to convince America to leave this woman. She was a pilot for crying out loud! That's no profession for a lady! She could be killed flying over an ocean! He didn't want Alfred going through that pain of losing her so suddenly. France on the other hand was insistent that America be allowed to date this girl. In their bickering though, they didn't notice America walk in, looking pale as a ghost, mouthing the same word over and over again. _'Missing.' _

* * *

**Well, that was kind of sad... Alright, I admit it, I almost cried writing this. When I write I really get in touch with the character's emotions and I couldn't stop thinking about America and Amelia Earhart and what a tragedy it was that she died. I used to be obsessed with Amelia Earhart when I was little, I wanted to be a pilot. Ok, now I'm just rambling.**

**Make sure to leave a review, requests are always accepted, and flames will be used to bake Valentine's day cookies so that I may celebrate this overly commercialized feast day of Saint Valentine!**

**Have a Super Fantastic Day, **

**PastaAndWurst**


End file.
